Tales of horror
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: Short horror stories based around the Outsiders characters. Mild attempt at horror. Don't find it scary? Don't care. Please read! Now taking prompts/requests. So hit me up!
1. House of Horrors

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello and HEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Before you read my story I must say three things:  
>1. Its horror. Well, attempted horror. Don't blame me if you're not scared. Also it is short stories so each chapter is a story. Deal. With. It.<strong>

**2. Yes- it is based on other short stories by other authors, but I am using the same story line but basing it about the Outsiders characters.**

**3. PONYBOY IS MINE BITCHES!**

**((Fourth one now! Didn't expect that did you? SCARED ALREADY!))**

**4. Any flames and XxSparkyCadexX will MURDER YOU !**

**Let us begin-**

Story One- House of Horrors

"Party tonight- after hours, don't be late," She whispered into Darry's ear as she passed him in the library. Darry watched Liza waltz off in her ghost costume and smiled slightly.

After losing his job on the building site Darry had to find a new job- fast. And, to his horror, the only job left available was in a house of horrors.

"How ironic," He thought to himself.

He'd been working there for two months now and none of the other tour guides or staff members had really noticed him, unless to tell him to hurry up and get the group moving.

He'd heard of the parties after hours. The staff hid in the different rooms of horror while the caretaker checked around before locking up. Once he'd locked up, the staff came out of their hiding places and partied until it was time to open. And nobody ever found out.

And now- out of the blue- Darry was given a chance to go.

Of course- he'd be late getting him. He had his responsibilities of looking after his younger brothers- but this was a once in a life time chance he couldn't miss it. And after all- the boys were used to people disappearing for a night.

But even so- Darry felt he should phone home. As he was about to leave, Mark, a fellow staff worker came over.

"Hear about the party?"

Darry nodded, feeling happy he was finally part of the group.

"Coming?"

Darry nodded again.

"Good. But now there is another group coming along. You take them,"

The two men dressed as bell boys parted ways as Darry came to take the next tour group along.

They started in a sitting room. Wax works of dead people lay across the room, arms out, dragging themselves across the floor, frozen, their faces twisted in sheer horror. Endless black eyes crying out for help. It just seemed to life-like.

Darry held his breath as they passed through the room- this was the place he liked least. It was almost too realistic.

He waited for everyone to gather again. He had to return to get a girl who'd stayed behind, and she nearly jumped out her skin when he tapped her on the shoulder.

They went into the library and he saw Liza sitting in between the dusty selves and spiders. She had a grey wig on, her skin wrinkled, and sound effects creaked as she looked up and demanded to know why people dared trespass her library.

They caught eyes and Liza smiled.

When Darry finished the tour- the last one for the day- he quickly changed clothes and hid in the library behind a shelf.

He could hear nobody else, but guessed that they were all in other rooms.

He held his breath as the caretaker walked past with his flashlight. He swiped the room with a glance, and carried on, not noticing him.

Darry just hoped he didn't notice the others.

The minutes passed and Darry wondered why nobody had come to get him. He waited a bit longer. And a bit longer.

He glanced at his watch. 10:00. The caretaker came at around 9:00.

Darry decided to find Liza and Mark himself.

He searched the rooms, calling out their names.

"Liza! Mark!"

He checked every room. But nobody was there.

Only one room left.

Darry swallowed as he entered the sitting room.

In the dark of the night, with only the moon shining through the window, the wax works look real. Very real.

Darry spun when he heard a noise behind him.

"Liza? Mark?" He called.

His heart thumped wildly under his top as he backed slowly out the room.

He was going to leave the House of Horrors when he realised he couldn't.

He was locked in.

On his own.

Was that footsteps down the hall?

Darry breathed deeply and tried to relax.

He remembered he hadn't phone Pony or Soda and told them he wouldn't be home that night.

He focused his thoughts on his brothers as he tried to leave the wax works room and enter the library.

But he didn't get a chance.

Somebody grabbed him and covered his mouth as his hands slipped off the door handle.

Nobody heard him scream.

The next day when Liza unlocked the house of horrors, she couldn't wait to see the look on Darry's face when he saw her. Priceless, it would be.

She entered the sitting room with wax works- the only way to get to the changing rooms.

She swallowed a screamed.

Laying on the floor was a new wax model. Spread out on his stomach, one hand grabbing the carpet, the other reaching in a final desperate try to get to door handle, he looked so real. Like all the others.

But this one looked just like Darry.


	2. Bath Night

**A/N: Glory! I have never had that many reviews for the first chapter! **

**xXSparky CadeXx- Thanks Abi! Yes, those flamers shall go down in flames ! ((Excuse the bad joke))**

**Drusilla- Thanks for both your reviews! Yeah! It WAS almost traumatising in a fun way No, I probably won't talk about the last story in each new chapter. Do you want me too? How?**

**Jito- Yey thanks! You listening flamers? You'll be killed AND turned into wax works!**

**((No name given))- That's not what he was screaming last night ;) **

**Abc- Well it doesn't matter if you didn't find it scary. Did you like it?**

**Well here is another one!**

Bath Night

God knows why Darry and Sodapop decided to buy that bath. Why? When they had a perfectly good one already upstairs! And, why for the love of the Lord above, did they buy an old, turn-of-the-century, Victorian bath?

Ponyboy had no idea how that monster of a bath would go up a flight of stairs, around a corner and into the bathroom. Darry and Soda didn't seem to know either. Half an hour of bleeding knuckles and a hundred swear words, they finally realised they needed some more help.

Only when Dally and Pony helped, did they manage to wedge the bath from the turn into the hall and push it into the bath.

Pulling of a large chunk of wallpaper at the same time. Of course, Darry and Sodapop began to play the blame game, leaving Dally and Pony awkwardly looking on.

"You said you measured it!" Darry yelled.

"I did!" Sodapop defended.

"You said the legs came off,"  
>"Uh, no, YOU said that!"<p>

When they finally manage to put it into the bathroom, the old one had been moved the night before, which didn't end well for anybody, Darry and Soda looked at it proudly.

"It's real tuff," Soda said happily as they departed- leaving Pony on his own.

It certainly didn't look tuff as it was squashed in between the toilet and the sink. It was surrounded with the stops and washers and bits of piping. In fact, it looked very much like a pregnant cow, its huge white belly hanging only inches off the ground. Its hideous metal feet point outwards, as if unable to carry all that weight.

Ponyboy glanced at the tap, lying next to the bath, not yet installed. Two handles, marked hot and cold. Ponyboy imagined the water pouring swiftly out of it. It would need too, he guessed, the bath was huge.

Nobody used the bath that night. Darry said he would connect it up himself, but Pony highly doubted that. Even Soda- who worked with cars, couldn't grasp the basic knowledge of fixing it together.

Even Pony had a go- but nothing seemed to fit. In the end, they called over Steve, who managed to put it all together, muttering under his breath in furious tones.

"Bed, Pony, you have school tomorrow," Darry ordered.

"Yes, Darry," Ponyboy sighed. A quick kiss on the forehead to his brothers, and he went upstairs.

He undressed and washed in the sink. Hands, face, teeth, in that order.

The shape of the bath caught his eye, and Pony realised he'd been trying to avoid it. He turned around to face it. Why? He didn't like it. It was so big and ugly with dull enamel and dribbling stain over the plug hole. And, as stupid as it seemed, it appeared to be waiting for her.

Ponyboy almost smiled at his foolishness, when he saw something. A small puddle of water in the bottom of the bath. He looked up, thinking it was a leak in the ceiling. It wouldn't have been the first time. How else could the water have got in? Nobody had turned the taps on, and, despite Steve's best tries, the water wouldn't flow through the hot one properly. Also, when they tried the blue one, the noise of water thundering in the bath was so loud anyone could hear it from across they house.

He would have known.

"Probably just splashed water in there when I washed my face," He decided.

Although, as he fell asleep, his thumb making circles around his middle finger, he couldn't help thinking, "How could I have splashed it all the way over there?"

"Bath night!" Darry declared to Pony when he returned from school the next day.

"Fine," Pony sighed. After dinner, Ponyboy uneasily made his way into the bathroom.

The bath was fixed now. Both taps worked, all pipes were in the right places. Darry called a plumber in, ignoring Steve's mutters of, "I did it perfectly!"

Soda had polished the brasswork, giving it a gleam. He put a towel in the towel rail and a fresh blue-green bat-mat on the floor.

So normal.

Yet, Ponyboy couldn't help but think….everything, bar the bath, seemed to have shrunk. The bath was far too big for his liking.

He waited. Stripped. Sat in the bath. Turned the taps.

There was a paused, then a low rumble. Then the taps shook. Pony pushed himself backwards, his back to the end of the bath.

Then something burst out the taps.

A thick, red liquid shot out, splattering the walls, the baths, the floor and Pony.

He leapt out the bath, and ran to the door, the liquid so closely resembling blood, still pouring out the bath.

He screamed, and the blood poured quicker.

It filled the bath until it was over flowing. It rose. Rose up to Pony's ankles.

He screamed again.

Just then the door burst open. Upon reaction, Pony shut his eyes. He opened them again.

"Soda?" He blinked. The blood was gone.

"I heard you scream," Soda looked worried.

"There was blood in the bath," Pony said shortly, feeling his cheeks flush.

Soda examined the bath. He turned on the taps again.

"Don't!" Ponyboy yelled. Soda raised an eyebrow. For a second nothing happened, then steaming warm water poured through the taps.

Soda stayed until the bath was ran.

He watched Pony climb into it reluctantly, then left.

Ponyboy felt numb, despite being in a warm bath.

He felt goosebumps up his arm.

Was that a hand, reaching for him under the water?

Downstairs, Darry and Sodapop looked at each other.

"Blood?"  
>"Yeah he was really freaked out-"<p>

They heard a scream.

"PONY!"

They burst into the bathroom.

"Pony…..?"  
>But nobody was there.<p> 


	3. Studying

Darry was away for the weekend at some building sight in another town. I told him not to go, but did he listen to me? No.

Ponyboy had a huge exam coming up, so he was upstairs studying, which left me, Sodapop, with nothing to do.

Thankfully, Steve and Two-Bit came to the rescue. There was a movie on at the drive-in. We'd see it before, but that wasn't the point. I was just a bit reluctant at leaving Ponyboy in the house on his own. With Darry away it was my job to watch him, and after the shock of losing Johnny and Dally all too recent, I didn't think he was in any fit state to be on his own.

"Just go," Ponyboy told me, "Darry doesn't need to find out,"  
>"You sure?" I wasn't.<p>

"I'll be fine. I need to study anyway,"

He ushered me out the door, again reassuring me everything would be ok. I gave in, and trailed up to see the movie the Two-Bit and Steve.

Once the movie was finished, it had gotten really dark. Two-Bit and Steve wanted to stay and the other movie that was going to be shown. They begged me to stay with them. I agreed- but I was going to run home and check on Ponyboy first.

I wasn't too surprised to see all the lights turned off when I got home. It was late, Pony would have got tried and went to bed.

I tip-toed into the house, trying not to wake him up. I'd ran all the way over here, and was panting like a dog. I decided to have a quick glass of water before I went and joined the other two. I didn't turn on any lights whatsoever, I knew Pony needed the sleep.

When I got home later on, the lights were still off, so, keeping them off, I fumbled my way towards the couch, and fell asleep there. I was exhausted.

The next morning, I went to wake up Pony. I went into his room, and flicked on the light.

I screamed.

Ponyboy was lying on the ground, blood forming a puddle around him, all down his face. His eyes were open, his face twisted in horror.

And on the wall above his bed, written in Pony's blood were the words, "Weren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"

**A/N: I should explain why I haven't been writing. Firstly, I was very busy during the Christmas break, then my computer uninstalled word and I couldn't type anything. I just go it reinstalled today, and I wrote this. Love you all. **


	4. The Message and Who's The Real Ponyboy?

**A/N: Right…let's not do anything too hasty now…like beat me up for not updating….so let's all calm down and…HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CROWBAR?**

**Too make up for my not being here, I am making short horrors, with 2 in each chapters. **

**Enjoy! And don't forget- wait…what was I going to say?**

**Horror #1- The Message**

Ponyboy trailed into his room, throwing himself onto his bed. It had been a long day at school, and he couldn't be bothered moving.

But something got his attention. A piece of paper, on his desk. It wasn't there this morning.

He got up and went to look at it.

"What..?"

He read the note, suddenly aware of the shift in the rooms temperate as it plummeted into the minus zone.

"_Sometimes, when a person has suffered a very traumatic experience, they slip into their own fantasy world. It becomes so realistic that they stay there, unable to return to the real world. _

_And sometimes, people from the real world can leave messages to said person. Trying to tell them to WAKE UP. To get out of their fantasy and WAKE UP._

_It can be anywhere. It it's always the same message. PLEASE WAKE UP."_

Ponyboy froze.

"HEY PONY," Darry called up, "FOOD'S READY," 

Ponyboy looked at the door.

Was that really Darry?

**Horror #2- Who's the real Ponyboy?**

Sodapop was alone in the house. Or so he thought. He heard a sudden bang coming from Ponyboy's room. Or rather, the room he and Ponyboy shared.

He slowly crept towards the room. He heard a voice from downstairs.

"HEY SODA!" It was Ponyboy, "DON'T GO UPSTAIRS! I HEARD A VOICE!"

Suddenly, a voice came from the bedroom, "SODA! DON'T GO DOWNSTAIRS! I HEARD A VOICE!"

Who was the real Ponyboy?


	5. Keith TwoBit Matthews and The Girl

**A/N: as I keep needing to point out, I don't care if my stories aren't scary! I just like writing! So stop saying it is scary, and appreciate/enjoy the story! **

***throws arms in the air* **

**AHH!**

**Story #1: Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews**

Coffins used to be built with bells in them, just in case the person inside was still alive. They would ring the bell to alert people nearby. It would also provide six feet of tubing, so that they could breathe while they were trapped in the grave. In the small town of Tusla, Olkahomla, Bernard the grave digger heard the bell being rung from a nearby grave. He went to investigate.

"Are you Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews?" He asked.

"Yes!" The muffled voice replied.

"Where you born on June 20th, 1947?"

"YES!"

"This hear gravestone says you died on February, 2nd 1964,"

"No! I'm alive! Dig me up! Let me go!"

"Sorry Keith," Bernard stood on the bell, silencing it, and blocked up the tube with dirt, "But it's August. Whatever you are down there, you sure as hell ain't coming back up again."

**Story #2: The Girl in the photo**

One day, Steve was working hard at the garage. He was bent over a cars bonnet, trying to figure out what was wrong, and where the hell Soda Pop was.

He stood up, wiping the sweat from his head. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. A piece of paper flew down the street, and landed at his feet. He picked it up and smiled.

It was a picture of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was standing in a field during the summer. She had long brown hair, and a hippie-like style. She was holding up two fingers, and Steve assumed it was the peace sign, to fit in with her style.

Steve wanted desperately to meet her. He ran the entire way to Darry's house, but he didn't know who she was. Neither did Ponyboy or Two-Bit, who was visiting.

Steve went home that night, and placed the picture on his bedside table and fell asleep looking at it. The next day he asked Dally and all his neighbours, but they had no idea who she was.

He was walking down the street, and saw Soda Pop across the road. He darted across the street, waving the picture.

He was suddenly hit by a car, and killed instantly.

Soda Pop ran over, and saw something in his dead friend's hand.

It was a picture of a beautiful girl, holding up three fingers.


	6. Home Alone and Grinning

**A/N: Glad we're liking the stories. I am trying to come up with my own original plot, but I can't really think of one. When I do, however, I shall post it. Got my braces today :( So I need a distraction, so you shall be getting two chapters today! You lucky thing you!**

**Story #1: Home Alone**

Johnny was sitting in his home alone for the first time in a while. He was watching the news. A news report appeared about the profile of a murderer who was on the loose. Feeling slightly unnerved, he looked out the sliding glass doors to his backyard, and saw a man standing out in the snow. He fitted the profile of the murder exactly. And he was smiling.

He grabbed the phone, and began dialling 999. As he pressed the phone to his ear, he looked at the glass doors and saw the murder was much closer to him now.

Johnny dropped the phone in horror. The murderer had left no footprints in the snow.

It's his reflection.

**Story #2: Grinning**

Darry stepped outside the shower. Like always, he was late, so he skipped shaving. His girlfriend of 2 months didn't like it when he shaved anyway. Maybe he should grow mutton chops. She'd laugh at that.

He passed the mirror and noticed he was grinning. He didn't even know he was grinning.

That night, Darry was in the bathroom again, brushing his teeth. The date was shit and she shut her door on him.

He'd have thought he would have wiped that stupid grin of his face from that morning. He touched his mouth. It didn't feel like he was grinning. But he was.

He suddenly thought to himself, _have you ever counted how many teeth you have?_

He opened his mouth-_I didn't know my mouth was that wide- _and began counting.

One, two, three, four.

He decided he shouldn't grow mutton chops. His lips came right out to his ears. It didn't feel like a grin. But he kept counting.

Thirty-six-thirty-seven-thirty-eight…


	7. Last Man On Earth and Three Times

**A/N: Second chapter of today!**

**Short Story #1: Last Man on Earth**

Ponyboy was the last man on Earth. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

**Short Story #2: Three Times**

"_Turn around._

_Nothing there right?_

_Just empty space. Air, maybe a breeze, furniture, stairs, maybe a window, whatever it's unimportant._

_It just matters that there is no one there, right?_

_Yes._

_Did you feel that?_

_That flicker on your spine?_

_Don't worry, it's probably because you've been up reading scary stories! Paranoia is normal._

_You want to turn around again?_

_Go on then._

_Now you're back, I have one order._

_Do not turn around again._

_You've looked through it twice, it has looked through you._

_If you turn around, you will see it. And if you see it, it will see you. You're safe for now, with your eyes facing me._

_But you have to realise, you have now turned to face this way three times._

_I wouldn't look up if I were you."_

Ponyboy froze. He was suddenly aware that he wasn't the only thing in the room. He glanced over a third time…


	8. Wristbands

**A/N: Hope your all enjoying my stories folks!**

**Wristbands**

Dr. Smith was walked out the hospital room and down the corridor. Coming out a dead person's hospital room always gave him the chills. Especially if it was somebody as young as the boy who'd just died.

He was about 16, with a small build. His name was Johnny, and he'd suffered fatal injuries in a fire at a church.

Dr. Smith had been given the job to attach a red wristband onto Johnny's wrist. They had a system in the hospital. Different colours of wristband's meant different things, but red meant the person was dead.

He got into the lift at the end of the corridor. The doors were about to close over, when somebody pushed them back open. A man, somewhere between 18-20, joined Dr. Smith in the lift.

The lift went up a floor, and the doors opened again. A boy was about to enter, when Dr. Smith slammed the button and the doors shut quickly.

"Why'd you do that?" The man asked.

"Did you not see the wristband?" Dr. Smith gasped, "He was the boy who just died one floor down, he was wearing a red wristband, which means he is dead,"

The man smiled and showed him his wrist, "A bit like this one?"

**A/N: Yup. That's right. Only one story. MUHAHAHA! Scary D: BTW, the other man in the lift was Dally.**


	9. Ten Steps

Darry was having dinner with his new boss. The restaurant was extremely posh and Darry was glad he wasn't paying.

Meanwhile, back in the Curtis household, Sodapop was babysitting his young brother Ponyboy.

"Come on," Sodapop hit his leg with a newpaper, "Bed,"

Pony rolled his eyes, "I'm not two, Soda,"

"Bed," Soda said firmly, and Pony knew not to push it any further.

When Ponyboy was in bed, Soda flipped the telly on. He didn't get to watch more than five minutes of the TV program, when everything went dark.

_Power cut. _

Sodapop swore, and fumbled around in the darkness to find the phone. He phoned Darry.

"_Soda, what is it, I'm busy,"_

"The powers gone out,"

"_Are you ok?"_

"Yeah,"

"_Is Pony in bed?"_

"Yeah,"

"_You need to go to the fuse box and fix the fuses. I'll talk you through it,"_

"Ok, where is it?"

"_In the basement,"_

There was a deathly silence.

"Soda had a panic attack in the basement last year," He explained to his boss, "He's convinced it's haunted,"

His boss nodded, "Where do you live?"

Darry told him his address. His boss nodded, "Ah yes, the kids back in my day used to say it was the devils basement," 

Darry spoke down the phone, _"Soda, I'm going to talk you through this, ok?"_

There was a pause, "Ok,"

"_Right, are you at the basement door?"_

"Yes,"

"_Right, remember this, there are ten steps. Ok? Ten steps,"_

"Ten steps," Soda confirmed.

"_We'll do this together Soda, ok? Count with me, one,"_

Soda stood on the first step, "One,"

"_Right, now two Soda,"_

Pause, "Two," Soda moved onto the second step.

"_Now three, you're doing great Soda,"_

"Three,"

"_Good. Four,"_

"Four,"

"_Now five, you're half way there Soda, well done,"_

Soda stepped onto the fifth step. Half way, "Five,"

"_Good boy. Six,"_

"Six,"

"_Right, now seven,"_

Soda didn't reply.

"_Soda, go onto step seven, you can do this,"_

"It's so dark Darry," Soda whispered.

"_I know Soda, you can do this, Seven,"_

Pause. "Seven,"

"_Great. Just three more, eight,"_

"Eight," Soda stood on the 8th step.

"_Nine,"_

"Nine,"

"_You're doing brilliant. Just one more, can you do this for me? Ten,"_

There was a pause. Soda took a deep breath, and Darry heard his feet land on the tenth step.

"Ten,"

"_Well done Soda, that was gr-"_

"Eleven…twelve….thirteen…fourteen…"

**A/N: No, your not seeing things, I really did update! This was based on a short horror film called "Ten Steps," It's amazing. The link to it is below. It's only ten minutes long, watch it! If the link doesn't work, type "Ten Steps Horror Movie Short" into Google and you'll find it. **

watch?v=XpURRW80LnM


	10. Of Knives and Men: Part One

**A/N: This story will go on for many a chapter. I came up with the plot myself and I am proud of it. It's called Of Knives and Men. Yes, original, I know.**

**Of Knives and Men: Part One**

Sodapop felt a scream rising in his throat. But it didn't come. He stared down at the floor where Darry lay, leg kicking out as he went into spasms and bleed onto the kitchen tiles.

The knife protrude from his stomach like a flake in an ice-cream. It wasn't a good comparison, but it was all Soda could think of.

Fear finally kicked in, and Soda flew into the living room where Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Dally sat, watching cartoons.

"Dar-dar-darry," Soda struggled to form words. Two-Bit stood up.

"Hey, Soda, you ok?"

"Darry's been attack," Sodapop almost screamed, "Someone was in the kitchen, I don't know who,"

They flew into the kitchen. Darry wasn't moving.

"DARRY!" Pony screamed, "NO!"

Dally turned, and punched the wall with all his might. The weak plaster crumbled around his now-bleeding knuckled. Two-Bit ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck, fuck,"

"We need to get out," Soda's voice shook, "He might still be hear,"

The boys heads snapped to the ceiling, as if the killer would be upstairs. Ponyboy flew to the door in the kitchen.

"It's locked," He said hoarsely, tears dripping down his face.

"We never lock it," Soda said in disbelief.

"The front door," Two-Bit said, trying, and failing, to hide the horror in his voice.

The piled into the hall, and to the front door. Soda tried. He shook his head.

"It's no use," He whispered, "The back and front doors are locked,"

"Where are the keys?" Dally's voice rose, "You have to have keys!"

Soda shook his head, "We kept them in the garage were I work with Steve. Steve, yes!" Soda clapped his hands, "Phone Steve, he'll bring the keys and the police!"

Two-Bit pushed his way to the only phone in the house. He picked it up, then stared at it in horror.

"The wire…the wire had been cut," He grew pale, "We can't phone anyone,"

Nobody said anything.

"Open a window," Dally said. Soda shook his head.

"They've been locked since we moved it, you can't open them,"

"Smash them then!" Dally threw his hands in the air.

"You can't smash them!" Pony yelled, "It's double glazing, it's built to NOT smash!"

Dally swore, then marched into the kitchen and returned with a chair, "I'll see if we can smash it,"

He ran into the living room, followed by the other three. They watched as he hurled it into the window, once, twice, three times. Nothing.

Dally sank onto the floor, "What the fuck do we do? We've go a fucking dead body in the kitchen, and no way to get out, and a killer upstairs," He took a deep breathe, he was close to tears, but Pony was already there.

"I want mum," He whispered, tears pouring. Soda hugged him.

"Someone needs to go upstairs and check," He said, "See if the killer is there,"

"Are you fucking crazy?" Dally screamed.

"I'll go," Two-Bit said.

"No, don't, nobody is going," Dally pointed his finger at Two-Bit.

"I'll go up too," Soda decided.

"No, Soda, please," Pony begged.

"Pony, I'll be fine, come on,"

He and Two-Bit left the room, and began walking upstairs.


	11. Of Knives and Men: Part Two

**-Of Knives and men- Part Two-**

Pony and Dally sat, quivering in their seats. You could have cut the tension in the room with a blunt spoon.

"ARGHH-"

There was an almightly scream, followed by a crash, and a thud as something, or rather, someone, tumbled down the stairs.

Dally stood up, and pushed Pony back down, "Stay," He demanded, and he left the room before Pony could protest.

"Oh fuck," He cursed under his breath, "Oh damn,"

Two-Bit lay at the bottom of the stairs, body twisted in unimaginable positions, a look of horror on his face, blood dripping down an open wound in his forehead. He wasn't moving.

Soda-pop rushed down the stairs, "He's up there, he's up there, oh god I saw him, he pushed Two-Bit down the stairs,"

Sodapop began to hyperventilate. Dally grabbed him, and whispered furiously, "Get a grip, ok? We can't get out of here unless we get thinking straight,"

Sodapop nodded, "The basement," He said suddenly.

"What?"

"We go down to the basement, open the wooden doors to the garden, run out that way,"

Dally kissed Sodapop on the forehead, "You're a genius,"

They retrieved Ponyboy, who held onto Sodapop's arm. He inhaled sharply when he saw Two-bit, and his heart thudded against Sodapop's bare skin.

They went down the hall, and flung open the door leading to the basement. It was pitch black, and they all froze before continuing.

"I'll get a candle," Dally suggested, and he darted off to find on. When he did so, he lit it, and they made their way.

They could barely see with the dim light. They found there way to the wooden opening leading out to the garden.

It was locked shut.

"FUCK," Dally kicked the wall, "FUCK,"

Ponyboy began sobbing again, and Sodapop just exhaled loudly.

Then the candle went out.


	12. Of Knives and Men: Part Three

**-Of Knives and Men-**

**-Part Three-**

"Crap," Dally whispered.

"Soda? Dally?" Pony's voice rang out through the darkness.

"I'm here, Pony," Soda said, holding out his arms.

"I can't see you, where are you?" Pony's voice rose in horror.

"Follow my voice, Ponyboy," Soda said, trying to sound calm, but there was an unnoticeable shake in his voice.

Ponyboy stumbled about in the dark. Why did Soda seem so far away? He feel his hands grab onto someone's arm.

"Soda?"

"Yeah, it's me," Soda pulled Ponyboy in close. Meanwhile, Dally was trying to find the matches.

"I've dropped the matches!" He said, dropping to the floor and fumbling around for them, candle in one hand.

A high-pitched screech rang out through the basement.

"PONY?" Dally jumped up, and ran into the darkness looking for the youngest Curtis. It was his scream.

More screams, and the noise of somebody fumbling around and someone falling over.

"PONY? SODA?"

"Dally!" The strangled voice of Pony barely reached his ears.

"PONYBOY!" Dally spun around, trying to find where his voice was coming from.

"Dally, it's-" Pony's voice was suddenly muffled.

Dally froze, and then silence almost deafening. His heart thudded against his chest.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him.

"Dally? It's Soda,"

"Soda, where's Pony?" Dally held onto Soda's arms, so as not to lose him again.

"He got him," Soda's voice was low, "The man got him,"

Dally didn't say anything, and then sighed, "Fuck, we need to get out of here, now,"

"Right,"

The remaining two boys held onto each others arms and they stumbled up the stairs.

"What the fuck?" Dally looked around in shock, "It was pitch dark when we got downstairs, how can it be light now?"

Sodapop shrugged, and turned to face Dally. Dally's face grew pale, and he staggered backwards.

"What?" Soda said, raising an eyebrow.

"So-so-da," Dally shook his head, "NO!"

"WHAT?" Soda hollered.

"IT WAS YOU?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Soda cried.

"You killed them!" Dally said quietly, "You killed all of them, you have blood all over your face, but you didn't when we went downstairs. It all makes sense now,"

"What are you talking about?" Soda's voice had a sharp edge to it.

"You discovered Darry's body in the kitchen. We didn't. You where the only one there when it happened,"

Soda shook with anger. Dally continued.

"You went upstairs with Two-Bit, and he fell down the stairs. You where the only one up there," Dally stood up slowly, "And in the darkness, you where the only own with Pony,"

"It was the killer!" Soda gasped.

"YOU'RE the killer!" Dally said. He turned, and saw his hand resting the kitchen knife. The one used to kill Darry. Dally reached out.

Soda's eyes flickered on the knife, and he saw what Dally was going to do. He roared, and jumped on him, but it was too late.

Dally had the knife in his hand, and his plunged it into Soda's chest just as he jumped over him.

He dropped with a strangled gasp onto the floor.

Dally watched as the last breathe escaped Soda's mouth, and then nothing.

Dally shook, and dropped the knife, collapsing onto the floor.

As his eyes slowly closed, the sun burst through the gaps in the curtains, singling a bright, new day.

**The End.**

**A/N: Yeah, so this was more thriller and mystery than horror. **

**Oh well, I am proud of myself for thinking this one up on my own.**

**PS: I am going to be starting a Tales Of Horror, for BBC Sherlock. It'll have some of the same plots, but Sherlock bases. Check it out.**

**PPS: I am now taking prompts/requests. **


	13. It Wasn't Me Request

**A/N: This is a request by  . Enjoy! Remember to read, review, request!**

**-It wasn't me-**

Ponyboy pressed his hair firmly on top of his head.

"Stay down, damnit," He mutter, furiously glaring at his reflection. Finally admitting defeat, he pulled back his hands and his hair burst up again, and frizzy messy of brown.

He eyed his reflection. Something seemed….a bit off. Darker, almost. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, so he shrugged, and left the bathroom. He was late for school anyway, so he didn't have time to be studying the mirror copy of him.

OoOoOoOo

Soda-pop had the day off. Ponyboy had left for school about an hour ago, and everyone else was either busy or at work. So he was alone.

It wasn't that he didn't like being alone, he just preferred the company of others.

He walked into the living room, deciding the TV would be better company than the wall on the other side of his bedroom that he'd been staring at. He was surprised to see someone sitting upright on the couch.

"Pony?" He said. The person on the couch slowly turned their head, staring at Soda.

"Pony…what's wrong with your eyes?" Soda took a couple of steps backwards.

"P-pony…?"

OoOoOoOoOo

The boy walked out the Curtis house sometime later.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ponyboy arrived home from school. Sodapop, who was meant to be off work for the day, was not around, so he figured he was out for a bit. He wasn't worried- he's done this before.

He walked into the living room, pausing slightly. There was a musty smell in the air. Like something had just curled up and died.

He shrugged it off, and flopped onto the couch, turning onto the TV, watching the news.

"…_And on later news, a serial murderer on the loose. The victims so far have been Soda-Pop Curtis, Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews and Dallas Winston. We have reason to believe that the murderer has a close connection to each of the victims, and being related to Soda-Pop Curtis. The murderer is Pony-boy Curtis. If you see this teenager in the street, do not approach him. Go to safety and call the police."_

Ponyboy froze. His hands shook violently, and he dropped the remote. He turned, and threw up next to the couch.

What was going on? He'd been at school all day, he hadn't done anything!

Shaking, he left the living room, tears streaming down his face. He staggered upstairs and into the bathroom, before violently throwing up again.

Wiping his face, he stood up, and looked in the mirror.

Nothing looked back.

He had no reflection.

Before he had time to react, he heard the door opening downstairs. Darry.

"Pony?"

Ponyboy stumbled out the bathroom, "DARRY!"

Darry looked up the stairs to Ponyboy and grew pale, "Pony…why? I saw the news…"

"Darry it wasn't me! Please believe me!"

Darry shook his head, "I have to call the police, Pony," He said quietly.

"No! It wasn't me!" Pony begged. Darry shook his head again, and walked away.

Where Darry just stood, there was a shadow on the other side of the door. A shadow, the same size and build of Ponyboy.

The shadow turned, and walked around the building until it was out of sight.

Pony, hands of the door frame, glanced into the mirror again, breathing heavily.

His reflection was still missing.

This was a silly notion, but perhaps…it was his reflection? Pony frowned. No, it was a stupid idea…but still…

Ponyboy heard Darry talking down the phone. The police would be here in about five minutes. He didn't have time to do anything.

Suddenly, he heard a blood-chilling scream.

"DARRY!"

He battered downstairs, but it was too late.

Darry was lying in the middle of the kitchen floor, a butcher knife stabbed into the side of his neck. He was coughing up blooding, and trying to pull the knife out.

Pony dropped to his knees, took the knife in two hands, and pulled it out, trying to ignore Darry's screams. He pressed one hand against the bleeding wound.

"Please don't die,"

Darry's breathing stuttered, and he coughed violently, before his chest stopped moving, and his eyes fluttered shut.

Just like that, Darry had died.

"NO!" Pony screamed, his hand dropping from Darry's neck.

Just then, the police battered into the room.

"Drop your weapon and step away from the body,"

Pony realised how this must have looked. Darry, lying dead on the middle of the floor, Ponyboy holding the knife in his hand. He dropped it like it was burning through his skin.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT WASN'T ME!"

"Aye, an I'm Mary fuckin' Poppins,"

OoOoOoOo

Ponyboy was lead out into the police car as a curious crowd looked on.

Sobbing, Pony looked out the window.

"LOOK! IT'S HIM! HE'S IN HOUSE! LOOK!"

The crowd followed his pointing finger, but didn't see what he saw.

Which was the reflection of Ponyboy standing at the window in the upstairs of the Curtis house, motionless.

**A/N: Sorry , it wasn't scary! I hope you enjoy it anyways. Any more requests my minions? **


End file.
